


What's Love?

by FayeS2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Good Tom Riddle, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeS2/pseuds/FayeS2
Summary: Harry explain the love to Tom.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 87





	What's Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just came up with the idea of writing some Tomarry during the night and I did it.

"Do you feel that, Tom?" Harry whispers, holding Tom's hand tightly against his chest.

"What?" He asks, his voice husky. "What should I feel?"

"My heart."

"Yes ..." He agrees, his eyes on Harry's chest. His mouth was slightly ajar, his forehead wrinkled in concentration, as if he were solving a particularly difficult puzzle. "Is weird."

"How?"

“I can feel the beat on my fingers. It's like mine. But it isn't. "He caresses the bare skin slowly, feeling the warmth, the softness, the harshness of Harry. _His Harry_. "It isn't."

"Why?" Harry asks, almost brushing his lips over Tom's.

Tom blinks, feeling, savoring the warmth of his skin. Harry's face is so close to yours. He raises his chin and caresses his chin, his lips, his nose. It's intoxicating, almost scorching. Harry's firm, steady beat on the palm of his hand makes him dizzy. It was so strong, suffocating. He swallowed, trying to resist.

"It's like ... like-" he licks his lips, none of the thousands of books he read can help him find words to express himself. It is so frustrating. "Something good, tender and soft at the same time. It makes me want to feel you against me for a long time. It makes me happy, happy ..." He lets out a muffled noise from the back of his throat. "Damn it, Harry, how can I explain?"

The green-eyed boy smiles, and he's so handsome that Tom can't look away, as if he's trapped, mesmerized.

"What kind of magic is that?" he whispers, looking at Harry in adoration.

"It's love, Tom. The magic of love." Harry brings his free hand up to Tom's lip, pressing his thumb against the damp skin. "And you, dear, finally got to feel it."

He kisses him. Just a peck, nothing more than your lips meeting for a brief second. But so sweet, soft, beautiful. Tom feels he can float.

He wants to cry, he wants to laugh with joy too.

Oh, it was like that then, all the time. The feeling of being loved, of _loving_ someone.

**The End.**

____________________


End file.
